Wheel rims are expensive components of vehicles. The cost of wheel rims leads to expense when they must be replaced due to damage. Wheel rims are often and easily damaged when contact is made with gutters and curbs, such as, when parking.
CA02487481 discloses a wheel guard assembly which extends from the wheel hub as a circular disk to protect the tire sidewall. Although the wheel guard assembly of CA02487481 will protect the wheel rim it is cumbersome and unsightly.
GB 2421483 teaches a wheel rim protector that is attached to the tire with an adhesive and may require an installation tool to apply force to aid adhesion. Aside from the difficulties of fitting the wheel rim protector of GB 2421483, fitting to the tire has a negative impact on ride quality, braking and tire wear and may be a safety hazard.
US 2008/0018168 discloses a wheel rim protector that mounts on a wheel rim. The protector of US 2008/0018168 is either annular, in which case it must be sized for each particular wheel rim, or may be extruded into a spool.
GB 2426491 discloses a wheel rim protector that is glued to a wheel rim and which has a lip which overlies the wheel rim.
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of the common general knowledge in the field.